1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image sensor structure and an integrated lens module thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image sensor structure and an integrated lens module thereof wherein the integrated lens module facilitates simplifying a manufacturing process of the image sensor structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development and popularization of various digital image products, a market demand for image sensor modules for being applied to these digital image products, such as digital cameras, camera phones, video phones, fingerprint readers, and so on, have been gradually increased. For economically satisfying the demands from low-end digital image products that require less in image sensing sensitivity, it is necessary to simplify a manufacturing process of image sensors so as to reduce a manufacturing cost of image sensors.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a conventional image sensor structure 10. Therein, the conventional image sensor structure 10 comprises a substrate 11, a chip 12, a lens seat 13, and a lens barrel 14. The substrate 11 has a plurality of metal wires 111 and a plurality of metal balls 112, wherein the metal wires 111 are electrically connected to the metal balls 112. The chip 12 is settled on the substrate 11 and includes a light-sensing element 121 thereon. Moreover, the chip 12 is electrically connected to the metal wires 111 on the substrate 11 by means of wire-bonding. The lens seat 13 is formed with an inner threaded portion 131 and is settled on the substrate 11 so that a closed space 15 is defined between the lens seat 13 and the substrate 11 for accommodating the chip 12. Besides, the lens barrel 14, having an outer threaded portion 142 that fittingly engages with the inner threaded portion 131 of the lens seat 13, is combined therein with at least one lens 141.
Thereby, when light passes through the lens 141 and reaches the light-sensing element 121 on the chip 12, the light-sensing element 121, in response to the light, converts the light into an electrical signal. At this time, since the chip 12 is electrically connected to the metal wires 111 on the substrate 11 by means of wire-bonding while the metal wires 111 are electrically connected to the metal balls 112 that can be further electrically connected to an external circuit (not shown), a channel for transmitting the electrical signal generated by the light-sensing element 121 is formed. Besides, for better focusing the light on the light-sensing element 121 on the chip 12, the lens barrel 14 may be rotated to have its vertical position adjusted and in turn achieve a more desirable image focal distance between the lens 141 and the chip 12 so as to enhance an imaging effect of the image sensor structure 10.
In a practical manufacturing process of the image sensor structure 10, a relative distance between the lens barrel 14 and the lens 141 has to be set in each said image sensor structure 10, respectively and then the imaging effect of each said image sensor structure 10 has to be checked respectively. Consequently, the complexity of the conventional manufacturing process can significantly reduce a production yield yet increase a manufacturing cost of the image sensor structure 10. Thus, the image sensor structure 10 inherently fails to meet an economic requirement of low-end digital image products. In addition, while the wire-bonding takes up a substantial area in the closed space 15 defined between the lens seat 13 and the substrate 11, an overall size of the packaged image sensor structure 10 can not be significantly reduced and thus the image sensor structure 10 is unfit for the modern digital image products tending towards miniaturization.